1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an information processing system, an information processing device and mobile terminal employed in the system, a device driver installation method form the information processing device and programs to be executed in the information processing device and the mobile terminal to install the device driver.
2. Prior Art
In an information processing device such as a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as a PC), in order to use a peripheral device such as a scanner or a printer, a device driver corresponding to the device should be installed. When device driver is to be installed, typically, a data communication is performed between the PC and the peripheral device, and a installer of the device driver running in the PC obtains necessary information (e.g., IP address or MAC address of the peripheral device). The information the installer obtained from the peripheral device is typically displayed on a displaying device of the PC. After a user of the PC confirms that the displayed information is correct, and does a predetermined operation, installation of the device driver is executed.